a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake apparatus for a motor vehicle.
b. Related Art
Motor vehicle batteries are usually mounted freely within an engine compartment. Such a position exposes the battery to extremes of cold in the winter, and to heat radiated or convected from the engine in the summer.
It is therefore known to provide around the battery thermal insulation, however, this can have the effect of trapping in heat generated by the battery itself when supplying current.
In some applications, notably, supplying current to an electrically powered supercharger, the current to be supplied by the battery can be very large, of the order of 150 amps at 12 volts. In this situation, it becomes even more important to control the battery temperature, as a cold battery will not supply as much current as a warm battery and a hot battery can become dangerously hot.